Long Way Down
by Cody Saoyrn
Summary: One day, Kawamura realizes that it's a long way to the ground.


Notes: Un-beta'd, and an attempt at a vaguely different style. And that's really about all I have to say about this.

* * *

**Long Way Down**

**By Cody Saoyrn**

* * *

One afternoon, Fuji lightly grabs Kawamura's wrist. "I'd like to talk to you after practice."  
Kawamura raises his eyebrows at his doubles partner, replying with a simple "come on, baby!" as he watches Fuji return to his position and prepare for his next serve.  
It's a grueling practice, with the court hot enough to burn bare skin and everybody being forced to run laps after each match. Even the regulars are glad when Inui frowns into his notebook and leans over to mutter something to Tezuka, prompting their dismissal along with a stern reminder to practice at home. 

Mopping at his face and neck with his towel, Kawamura is reminded of Fuji's request when the other boy holds up a water bottle emblazoned with the Kawamura Sushi logo.  
"Ah, thanks, Fuji! I seem to be kinda forgetful these days, don't I?" Kawamura laughs quietly at himself, striding forward across the courts to retrieve his bottle from Fuji. As he reaches out, he lets his fingers linger on Fuji's hand before grabbing the drink and taking a few loud swallows.  
"Want any?" Kawamura holds out the bottle, and Fuji shakes his head with an amused smile.  
"That's the third time this week, isn't it, Taka-san?"  
Kawamura shrugs, slowing his pace to match Fuji's. He drapes his towel around his neck, and they walk the short distance to the club house in companionable silence.

Fuji opens the door on Kaidou, who hisses in surprise, hand still outstretched. After he gathers himself, Kaidou mutters and rummages in his pockets, digging out the key to the building.  
"Ooishi-sempai gave this to me. He already left with Kikumaru-sempai, and I thought I was the last one. Here you go, Kawamura-sempai." Kaidou ducks past Kawamura, and they nod at each other in goodbye.  
Chuckling, Fuji waves Kawamura ahead of him and closes the door with a quiet click.  
"Did you see his expression when I opened the door?"  
"Fuji, I swear you get a thrill out of tormenting him. I wouldn't put it past you to have timed that, actually."  
They grin at each other as Kawamura shuffles over to his cubby, pulling out his school uniform. Fuji heads to his own, and waits until Kawamura is pulling his shirt off to speak again.  
"You know, I've been noticing you."  
Fuji smiles mirthlessly at the sudden choking sound that Kawamura makes as he almost rips his shirt in half.  
"F-F-Fuji!" The face that emerges from under his shirt is scarlet, and his eyes are wide. "W-what do...you mean?"  
"The way you like to stand that much closer to me than to other people. The way you look at me, especially during doubles matches. The things you say to me in Burning Mode. The way you forget things so that I'll get them for you, and the way you let your hand stay a little longer than it should before you take it away." Fuji's tone and expression are emotionless, and Kawamura's gaze drops to the floor, his blush spreading to his ears.  
"Why, Taka-san?"  
"I...Y-You--Sounds as though you already kn--"  
"I want to hear it from you." His voice is gentle now, coaxing.  
"I..." Kawamura stares intently at his feet, noticing a hole in his right sock. He would have to do something about that soon. And he'd probably ruined a seam or two in his shirt--  
"Taka-san."  
"I, um." He covers the hole with his left foot. "I think. No. I...I like you. I like you a lot." He looks up, a mixture of honest desire, confusion, and pain in his eyes. Fuji could barely hear the whisper, but he knows what Kawamura's answer was. For a split second, he finds himself unable to meet that earnest gaze.

Kawamura sees the brief slip, and he suddenly finds himself wondering why he can't breathe.  
"...Taka-san. I'm--"  
"Sorry. I know. It's okay." The blush is fading now, and Kawamura turns away to resume changing back into his school uniform. "I couldn't help it. I mean, I knew you were after _him_, but you know how love is, never rational--" He starts buttoning his shirt roughly, not hearing Fuji's quiet question. He reaches the last button, muttering angrily when he realizes that he missed one at the top, and Fuji raises his voice.  
"After who?"  
"Tezuka-buchou." Kawamura snaps, biting down hard on his lip as he carefully redoes the buttons.

Fuji stands there as Kawamura clatters around, looking on wordlessly as Kawamura curses, having caught his fingers in a locker door.  
"...Your lip is bleeding."  
"Mm." Kawamura tosses the key on a bench, quickly leaving and letting the door slam shut behind him.

Fuji walks over to the window, silently watching as Kawamura slumps against a tree and starts to cry.

* * *


End file.
